Christmas Miracle
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: "John, não." sussurrou para si mesmo, gutural, no meio de um inspirar malfeito, trepidante. "...não é ele..." cerrou os punhos com força. "Não comece de novo com isso." - One-shot JohnlockBBC de Natal


**Autora: **Midnight Desire

**Título:** Christmas Miracle

**Música:** The scientist, Coldplay

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Hamish Watson

**Universo:** Sherlock, série da BBC

**Timeline:** Bem após o final da season 2, como um começo alternativo à season 3. Baseado no conto "A casa vazia", de Doyle, um dos que compõem a série "A volta de Sherlock Holmes"

**Advertências: **Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens, spoilers da série.

**Disclaimer: **Não estou fazendo nenhum lucro e nenhum dos personagens nos pertence.

**Sinopse: **"John, não." sussurrou para si mesmo, gutural, no meio de um inspirar malfeito, trepidante. "...não é ele..." cerrou os punhos com força._ "_Não comece de novo com isso."

**Comentários:** Esse vai ser meu presentinho de Natal para Mitsu (meu Watson), Anne e Miss, que estavam aí comigo para os meus surtos/dor variados com a série. Mas, na verdade, acaba sendo um desejo de Feliz Natal a todos. Boas festas, amadas, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Christmas Miracle**

**...**

**_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_**

Nevava. Nevava suavemente, e cada pincelada alva sobre a paisagem poderia se confundir com o embaçar desistente em seus olhos. As luzes de Natal faziam as vezes de estrelas urbanas e o suspiro de John percorreu rasgando seus pulmões.

"Dezesseis libras, senhor." A voz feminina entremeou-se em seus pensamentos, dispersando-os.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, tirando os olhos da janela do mercado e direcionando-os para a atendente do caixa. Era uma mulher loura de feições estafadas, ainda que sorridente, um gorro de natal na cabeça. Com um meneio breve, John levou a mão à sua carteira, tirando dela uma nota de vinte.

Quando recebeu seu troco, enfiou-o no bolso. Agarrou suas sacolas, passando-as pelo braço direito, e abaixou a cabeça. Murmurou um "feliz Natal" tímido para ela e deu as costas, indo em passos duros na direção da saída.

A senhora Hudson havia tinha pensado nos detalhes da ceia, e não permitiu que faltasse nenhum. A essa hora, como se oferecera, deveria estar ajudando a cozinhar, e o aroma da ceia enchendo a casa de Lestrade, que os havia convidado esse ano. John levaria, portanto, uma garrafa de vinho, para entregar junto com os presentes.

Desde que tinha saído de casa John se pegava perguntando a si mesmo por que diabos iria passar o Natal na casa de Lestrade; qual era o sentido daquilo? Seguiu, mesmo assim, entrincheirado detrás de suas sacolas de pequenos presentes e agora empunhando aquela garrafa. Impedia-se de querer com tanta força ficar em casa. Talvez fosse a época de acolher os abraços e submeter-se aos caprichos das fórmulas de Natal.

"Moço!" O chamado da caixa soou alarmante diante de sua distração. "O senhor esqueceu sua carteira!"

Assim que John virou-se de volta para ela, com um único movimento, seu ombro e seu braço atingiram alguém que estava ao seu lado. O forte encontrão fez com que todo o conteúdo nas mãos desse alguém fosse derrubado no chão, com um som concreto e quadrado, o som de choque de material duro.

Era um homem fantasiado de Papai Noel, cabisbaixo para uma série de presentes que estavam ao chão.

"Oh!" John arregalou os olhos e abaixou-se para ajudá-lo a recolher o que tinha caído. "Me desculpe, mil desculpas!"

"Está tudo bem." Foi só o que o homem o respondeu.

A voz dele tinha algo de estrangulada, de contraída, como se forçasse para sair de forma diferente. Ainda assim, não escapou a John um arrepio completo. Estreitou os olhos. Agachado, segurou uma das caixas e estendeu ao homem. Seus movimentos estavam lentos demais, e entregar-lhe apenas aquele volume tudo o que John fez. O outro, em movimentos rápidos, voltava a empilhar tudo em seus braços.

"Mais uma vez, me desculpe" Reiterou, quando se deu conta de que praticamente não tinha ajudado em nada. Ficaram os dois de pé e, por detrás de barbas de mentira e sobrancelhas brancas coladas, o homem deu-lhe apenas um olhar.

Um olhar, e John desistiu de todos seus movimentos, seus músculos entorpecendo de tal maneira que ele quase deixou suas próprias sacolas caírem no chão.

"Acho que..." A frase de John truncou, uma resposta ao turbilhão de palavras desconexas que acometera sua mente. "Não- Você..."

O Papai Noel fez um meneio com a cabeça e deu as costas. Abriu a porta da frente para um vento gélido e assoviado, que o abraçou como um suspiro de completa resignação.

John seguiu parado; tornou a fechar a boca quando se deu conta de que ela estava entreaberta.

Nevava, e suas pernas deviam ter congelado.

Aqueles olhos. A voz.

"John, não." sussurrou para si mesmo, gutural, no meio de um inspirar malfeito, trepidante. "...não é ele..." cerrou os punhos com força._ "_Não comece de novo com isso."

**_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart_**

Voltou o olhar para dentro do estabelecimento e obrigou-se a retornar sua atenção para a ceia que teria que comparecer em breve. Foi até o caixa, pegou sua carteira de volta, colocou-a no bolso e seu corpo entrou em automático. Ele abrigou-se dentro de si, mas aquilo não era seguro. Havia uma nevasca em sua mente naquele momento.

Abriu a porta da frente e parou na calçada, travando as pernas, seus pés levantando a camada fina de neve. Havia, ali fora, apenas a rua, toda a rua levemente branca, suavemente vazia e familiarmente gelada.

Não via mais aquele homem fantasiado em lugar algum do horizonte, mas cogitou ir atrás dele. Cogitou correr até uma esquina, até a outra, até onde fosse preciso. Perguntar para as pessoas da rua se elas viram um Papai Noel levando consigo o presente de John Hamish Watson detrás de uma barba falsa.

_Eu preciso parar com isso. Estou ficando louco._

Deu as costas para suas intenções e trincou os dentes. Tinha que ir embora logo, tinha uma ceia lhe esperando. Cambaleou fracamente no meio de seu andar até o meio-fio e temeu que aquela dor voltasse. Alguns desses dias, ele tinha tornado a mancar, e teve que lançar mão de sua bengala novamente.

John sempre buscava continuar o que uma vez tinha começado, mantinha-se em contato com a polícia vez ou outra, para saber dos casos. Mas o que ele era senão mais um peão no jogo, andando uma casa de cada vez, acavalando-se nas diagonais, esbarrando na multidão, estendendo a mão para chamar um táxi em uma véspera de Natal? Restou-lhe, então, a típica vida, sem os quebra-cabeças, sem os inconvenientes, tão estupidamente segura, tão insuportavelmente ordinária. Poderia continuar existindo a guerra, porque ela sempre existiria, mas ele era um soldado sem um motivo para lutar, e compreendia agora o quanto poderiam ser enlouquecedores a solidão e o tédio.

Do banco de trás do táxi, encarava os presentes. Sacolas, fitas, caixetas e celofanes.

Alguns desses dias, ele tinha tornado a mancar. Sabia, contudo, que era apenas para que ele se justificasse ficar sentado em casa, olhando para os lugares vagos, ouvindo o eco de violino eternamente ressoando dentro de sua cabeça e pela casa vazia.

**_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start_**

Quando o carro parou, Watson abriu a porta e certificou-se de que tinha pagado e trazido tudo consigo antes de fechá-la de volta. Tudo no exterior seguia em uma ordem indireta, como se a sua maneira de enxergar tudo não se conectasse com o mundo concreto.

Tocou a campainha; gastou apenas algumas dezenas de segundos olhando para a guirlanda na porta antes que o atendessem. A esposa de Lestrade sorriu-lhe figurada, caricata, e John amaldiçoou-se por ter esquecido seu nome – apenas sorriu de volta.

Passou pelo batente e já na sala de entrada visualizou as figuras conhecidas; a senhora Hudson, sentada no sofá escuro, era uma imagem que dava finalmente um conforto genuíno. E, ao seu redor, palavras polidas, copos de gemada e olhos brilhantes refletindo o luzir de uma lareira.

Deixou seus presentes ao lado da mesa de centro. Ergueu um pouco a sacola que trouxera do mercado e comentou que tinha trazido 'qualquer coisa' para tomarem.

Puxou a garrafa de dentro e o movimento puxou um papel junto, que caiu no chão. Desviou o olhar para baixo - um cartão em forma de pinheiro. Deixou a garrafa de vinho sobre o tampo da mesa, abaixou-se e recolheu o item do chão.

Despretensiosamente abriu-o. Era um cartão simples, com apenas uma frase escrita à mão no centro do papel.

_Merry Christmas, John – SH_

Releu milhares de vezes a frase em alguns segundos e, nos momentos seguintes já não conseguia ler mais nada, porque o papel em suas mãos tremia demais.

"John? John, está tudo bem?" Ouviu ao longe a voz da senhora Hudson, junto ao som das batidas de seu coração acelerando. "Você está branco, o que aconteceu?"

"N-não..." ele tentou erguer a cabeça, mas era difícil demais sequer erguer a voz. "S-Sher- Sherlock?"

"O quê?" Alguém lhe perguntou, ele poderia chutar que tinha sido Lestrade, mas não fazia mais ideia.

No momento seguinte, tinha dado as costas para todos seus conhecidos, deixando todas as perguntas no ar, todas as dúvidas nos presentes. Disparou de volta para a porta da frente, com tamanha impetuosidade que precisou agarrar-se à maçaneta. Abriu-a com um movimento e irrompeu casa afora. Atropelou-se pelos degraus da entrada e viu-se correndo pela calçada.

Londres era infinita enquanto suas pernas respondiam a uma corrida desenfreada rumo a uma esperança que ele julgava morta.

Acenava para táxis, mas, ao que eles não paravam ou estavam ocupados, ele seguia em disparada, seus passos deslizando sobre a neve pouca e tudo em si oscilando para não despencar. Era como um sonho em que ele corria e não chegava a lugar nenhum.

Mas não podia ser um sonho. Não podia. Apenas porque... porque não podia, pelo amor de deus! Não podia ser mais uma esperança frustrada, não podia ser mais um dia sem um milagre, sem o _seu _milagre! Não... não podia.

Cada passo seu agora era um impacto dentro de seu peito. Estava com vontade de se jogar no meio da rua para que alguém parasse e ele tivesse acesso a algum motor, a algo que o levasse para casa o mais rápido possível. E foi quase o que fez, quando uma condução enfim parou e ele entrou de um salto.

"Baker Street, por favor." John ofegou para o taxista, agarrando o banco da frente. "221B"

_E rápido, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado._

Pegou de volta o cartão que recebera e perdeu o ar mais uma vez quando releu a frase. Cerrou as pálpebras com força e deixou a cabeça cair para trás. Respirou pela boca e tornou a abrir os olhos, para o teto do carro.

_John, você está ficando louco. _

Enquanto o automóvel enveredava pelas ruas, ele não conseguia impedir-se de acreditar. Existiam tantas coisas tão óbvias aos olhos de todos, mas que ele sabia não serem assim.

Existiam tantas coisas que todos acreditavam e das quais que ninguém jamais o convenceria.

Sherlock era assim.

_Sherlock._

**_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
They don't speak as loud as my heart_**

Quando foi deixado à frente de casa, travava uma batalha entre sua consciência e sua esperança, a mais feroz e violenta batalha que jamais enfrentara, mesmo em seus dias de soldado. Temia pelo que aconteceria ao seu coração caso tudo fosse uma mentira. Caso o estivessem enganando.

Temia com toda a sua força cair em si com tanta gravidade, violência e como o corpo de Holmes caíra do alto daquele prédio.

Violino. Ouviu o som do violino à janela, e as luzes estavam ligadas. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia colocar a chave na fechadura; tão logo conseguiu, empurrou-se degraus acima para entrar em casa.

A música vinha da frente da janela, onde estava parada uma silhueta alta e esguia.

"Essas cordas estão desfiadas." Ele disse enquanto se virava, encarando o arco, e tirava o instrumento musical de cima do ombro. "Você deveria ter cuidado melhor de meu violino."

O rosto de traços delineados que ele conhecia, os cabelos negros encaracolados, a voz envolvente.

"S-Sherlock?"

No momento seguinte, ele tinha perdido os sentidos e desfalecido.

**_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
Coming back as we are_**

Quando tornou a abrir os olhos, estava deitado no sofá, o cheiro de conhaque e o gosto suave em sua boca. Tinha mesmo desmaiado.

E havia Sherlock em seu campo de visão. Sherlock sentado ao seu lado, um copo nas mãos, ainda em seu campo de vista.

"Não achei que fosse ficar assim tão afetado." Holmes deixou o frasco de vidro com conhaque ao lado do sofá. "Não era minha intenção fazer uma entrada assim dramática."

"Você está vivo? Como você pode ter sobrevivido?" John sentou-se de uma vez, agarrado aos braços do outro, sentindo-lhe a materialidade dos músculos, a dureza de seus ossos, a realidade de sua existência. "Eu estou alucinando, Sherlock? Diga que isso não é um sonho, _por favor_."

"Não, você não está sonhando." O tom de Sherlock era baixo, com uma frequência que vibrava densa aos ouvidos. "Mas é uma história muito longa para agora."

"Oh, deus, Sherlock." Sua voz falhou e restou dela um sussurro. Puxou o outro na sua direção e segurou seu rosto.

Seu raciocínio não acompanhava nenhum dos seus gestos, mas, quando sentiu que tinha colado seus lábios contra os de Sherlock, qualquer dúvida de que aquilo era real havia desaparecido.

Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, empurrou Sherlock de volta para longe de si, o coração disparado, as mãos geladas.

"Eu não... me- eu nunca..."

Um sorriso muito breve soergueu o canto da boca de Sherlock, para terminar de completar-se no instante seguinte. Passou os braços por debaixo dos de Watson e segurou-o, trazendo-o contra seu corpo.

"Senti a sua falta, John." Apertou os dedos contra as roupas do outro, fechando a mão, e apoiou o rosto no ombro de Watson em um abraço.

"Você fez isso. O meu milagre..." John correspondeu ao abraço, apertando o tronco de Holmes entre seus braços. "O meu presente. Você está aqui." Precisou estrangular as lágrimas em sua garganta, em um nó tão apertado que doía para respirar, para engolir, para acreditar. Porque ele já acreditou em tanto, ele tinha sua confiança cega, tão pura que jamais se permitiu duvidar, mesmo que etérea, improvável, estigmatizada. Mas o que ele tinha entre seus braços, era real. Sherlock estava vivo. E estava ali, com ele, seu milagre de Natal.

**_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_**


End file.
